Una Explosion de Amor
by HiKari YuE
Summary: "Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Arata empezaba a sentirlo, estaba demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración… pensó: - Oh... ahí esta de nuevo, no se que me pasa cuando lo tengo cerca, me descontrolo, mi cuerpo lo desea, quiero besarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo…" Este fic se ambientaliza en la pelicula de Takumi-kun, aun no entiendo como aparece en la seccion anime/manga.


**"SHINGYOUGY & ARATA MISU" **

Este fic se ambientaliza en la película 5 de la Serie Takumi Kun.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fanática de esta pareja… ¡me encantan!

Takumi se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Shingyuji-kun, hablaban de su relación con Arata Misu, se encontraba triste porque este no lo determinaba, y que la última excusa que había sacado era que estaba ocupado; se percató de era casi la hora en que Misu regresaba a la habitación, así que decidió marcharse llevando consigo una revista de Cómics que Misu tenia entre sus cosas, Takumi quiso evitarlo pero este fue rápido en salir.

A la mañana siguiente Takumi y Arata se encontraban en la habitación, el primero se despedía de su compañero ya que no estaría durante todo el día, tenia clases de refuerzo, había faltado algunos días a clase pues estaba enfermo y se había retrasado.

Arata pensaba en qué hacer, tenia el día libre… recordó su revista, no la encontró.

"oh? ¿Dónde está esa revista? Estoy seguro de haberla dejado aquí… se dirigió a Takumi quien aun no se había ido,

- Takumi, ¿Shingyuji ha estado aquí?

Takumi asintió.

- si, ha venido ayer en la tarde, estuvimos hablando de…

Arata lo interrumpió…

- Takumi tengo algo que hacer también me marcho.

Arata salió apresuradamente, dejando a un Takumi desconcertado.

Takumi no tardó en irse, ya casi eran las 12:00 m, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde.

Arata se dirigió a la habitación de Shingyuji, caminaba a prisa, mientras se iba acercando vio salir a su compañero de habitación, se cruzaron pero no hablaron,

- "esta es mi oportunidad" pensaba Arata, pagará haber tocado mis cosas.

Entro en la habitación haciendo ruido, estaba enojado, Shingyuji estaba recostado sobre su cama leyendo la revista.

Su enojo aumento, intentó arrebatarla a un Shingyuji aun sorprendido… no imagino que se enojaría tanto, forcejeaban…

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Arata empezaba a sentirlo, estaba demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración… pensó:

- Oh... ahí esta de nuevo, no se que me pasa cuando lo tengo cerca, me descontrolo, mi cuerpo lo desea, quiero besarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo… por eso he intentado evitarlo, no puedo seguir así… es mi mascota, ¿Por qué soy yo quien me siento dominado? Debo salir de aquí.

Sin quererlo y sin poder evitarlo, lanza su mano apuñada situándolo en el rostro de Shingyuji, sintió la fuerza del golpe, lamentó haberlo hecho… tenia que huir…

Lo hizo, se marcho, cerro la puerta, camino un poco y miró hacia atrás… luego de unos segundos le vio salir.

- ¡no puede ser! Pensó

Aceleró su paso, luego de unos minutos estaba en su propia habitación… detrás de él Shingyuji entraba.

… estaban solos, Takumi se había ido, demoraría en regresar, Arata se preocupaba.

Si esto sigue así no podré contenerme, pensó. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

- Arata-san, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Le reclamaba el mas joven, Arata logró detallar un asomo de sangre en su labio, volvió a lamentar el haberlo golpeado, estaba asustado… sus palabras no salían.

-Gomenasai! Lo hice porque desde hace dias me evitas, quería que me buscaras, que me encontraras, ¡me gustas, Arata-san! Dijo de pronto Shingyuji.

Arata Misu estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no podía apartar su mirada de él… detallaba su rostro, sabia que el estaba diciendo algo pero por alguna razón no escuchaba nada:

- ¿Qué esta diciendo? No puedo escucharlo… mi corazón late muy fuerte, y mis ojos no dejan de observarlo, me gustan sus expresivos ojos, su cabello, su olor, en especial su blanca piel, incluso su voz, siento como si me dominara… assh esto es insoportable, ¡me gusta! Tal vez hasta lo quiero mas de lo que imagino, pero no puedo dejar que el se entere, es más, el debería haberse dado cuenta que me gusta, no puedo creer que el acepte tan tranquilamente cuando le digo que no me gusta, ¿como cree que yo haría todas esas cosas con alguien que no me gusta? … aun así esa inocencia… es la que mas me gusta.

En ese momento lo entendió… "me gustas Arata-san" eran las palabras que salían de su boca, no importaba como, esas palabras lo derretían. De pronto y sin poder evitarlo Arata le beso, era inevitable, estaban muy cerca.

Fue cuestión de segundos, Arata estaba rodeandolo, le besaba apasionadamente, lo hacia en silencio, lo disfrutaba, Shingyuji puso sus manos en la espalda, subió su camisa aun si desabotonar, le abrazo con fuerza, Arata se estremecía… le beso con tanta pasión que olvidaba respirar, lo hizo una y otra vez.

Pronto se detuvo, Arata le miró a los ojos, fue una mirada de súplica, le pedía permiso, le anunciaba lo que venia.

Esta vez fue Shingyuji quien se acerco, se inclinó hacia su boca… Arata entendió. Sus manos empezaron a moverse entre los botones de su camisa, Shingyuji seguía besándolo, besaba su cuello, su mentón, devoraba su boca…

Se separaron por un instante, Shingyuji le haló hacia la cama, Arata lo besó… se quitaron la camisa… aunque Arata luchaba por contenerse, le resultaba imposible, la piel suave y blanca de Shingyuji lo enloquecía, lo acariciaba, no lo hacia apresuradamente, se esforzaba en memorizar cada detalle de su cuerpo, disfrutaba del calor de su pecho, disfrutaba la forma en que Shingyuji se estremecía, empezó en su ombligo, mojaba con sus labios húmedos cada centímetro de su piel, subía el calor, estaba en su cuello, en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Shingyuji desabotonada el pantalón de su compañero, Arata arrebató con rapidez lo último de ropa que aun había en el cuerpo de Shingyuji, luego de unos segundos ambos estaban completamente desnudos, esta vez fue Shingyuji quien le besó, le adoró, lo besó descontroladamente… se miraban fijamente, buscaban una negación por la cual no deberían continuar con lo que hacían, nunca llegó… pasaron 10 segundos, tal vez 15…

Esta vez fue Shingyuji quien lo besó, saco fuerzas y lo empujó bajo él, continuó su labor, empezó en su boca, sus labios dulces, su lengua pegajosa, su mentón, su cuello, Arata estaba impresionado, ¿de donde había sacado tanta pasión? Podía sentir el calor que manaba del cuerpo de su compañero, se consumía con cada caricia, siguió bajando, llego a su ombligo, Shingyuji tocó una parte demasiado sensible, Arata reaccionó, supo lo que quería hacer, Arata lo detuvo: ¡Shingyuji no! Este no lo entendió, ¿acaso quería detenerse? Sintió un vacío en su pecho, tuvo miedo; de pronto sintió como era empujado con fuerza sobre la cama, las posiciones cambiaron de nuevo, ¡Lo haré yo! Dijo Arata.

Shingyuji se sorprendió, se conmovió. sintió sus labios tocar su miembro.

-Te amo, Arata-san… Dijo Shingyuji.

- Te am… en un instante pudo sentirlo, su respiración se aceleraba, se estremecía, su corazón también latía con fuerza, empezó a escucharlo "badump, badump…" era un sonido ensordecedor, la forma en que Arata lo hacía era inigualable, aun cuando nunca había estado con otro hombre, sabia que no habría otro que lo hiciera estremecer de la misma manera.

No lo podría soportar por mucho tiempo, subió sus brazos y se aferro a la almohada que tenia bajo su cabeza, lo sentía venir, soltó sus manos y las puso sobre la cabeza de Arata, miro su rostro, jugó con su cabello, ¡Detente Arata! Este ultimo lo entendió, subió, beso sus labios y posando sus manos en el miembro de su amante, Shingyuji quiso hablar… ¡Arata-san me ven…! no pudo, en ese instante pasó… aaaaaaah! Gimió Shingyuji.

Arata no había terminado, con su mano empapada por la esperma, se deslizó a un punto mas abajo… introdujo su dedo… apenas empezaba lo mejor…. Luego de unos minutos de besos y caricias ya estaba listo… Shingyuji no tenia problemas, estaba erecto de nuevo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Arata se acomodó, ¡Shingyuji sube tus caderas! Le dijo, Arata lo hizo, estaba adentro… intento moverse, fue difícil… miró a Shingyuji, quien con un gesto le indico que no lo hiciera… Arata no supo que hacer… se sentaron, Shingyuji cambió de posición, dio la espalda a Arata, tomo las almohadas, las puso bajo su pecho y se recostó… Hazlo, le pidió Shingyuji, sentía una urgente necesidad de tener a su amante dentro de él.

Arata lo intentó de nuevo… esta vez fue mejor, después de todo no era la primera vez, solo que había pasado mucho desde la ultima.

Estaba dentro… Shingyuji gimió, al parecer Arata había logrado tocar esa parte mas placentera, ya le conocía, después de todo él era el propietario de su cuerpo; empezaba a perder el control… ver a Shingyuji en esa posición lo excitaba mas, la forma de su espalda, la suavidad y el color de su piel… todo era irresistible… Arata embestía fuertemente dentro de Shingyuji, sus movimientos iban en aumento, no podía parar… escuchaba los gemidos de Shingyuji, el también lo hacia, aaaah… aaaah… ahh…. Ah... el placer era tan grande, tan incomparable… cada vez tomaban mas velocidad… ambos lo sentian, su miembro crecía, estaba mas caliente, sentía su palpitar… continuaba acelerando el ritmo...

- ah, aaaah… ¡Arata-san me vengo! Decía Shingyuji.

- espérame, hagámoslo juntos, al mismo tiempo… respondió Arata.

Cambiaron de posición, estaban en la posicion inicial, uno bajo el otro, querian observarse mutuamente; Shingyuji se movía y Arata acariciaba el pene de su acompañante… luego de unos segundos mas, estalló… ambos llegaron al clímax… sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas mostraban lo mucho que lo habían disfrutado… Arata se dejo caer, le abrazo…

En ese momento quiso decirle lo que sentía, cuanto lo amaba y cuan feliz era a su lado, no lo hizo…

Escucho sollozos… no lo entendía… Shingyuji lloraba… se levantó… lo miró de frente… Shingyuji le besó… Misu correspondió a su beso

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? Le preguntaba Misu.

Shingyuji seguía en silencio, sin mirarle, Misu tomo su rostro delicadamente, suavemente limpió sus lagrimas… ¡Dime! Le reclamó.

- Gomenasai Arata-san, Gomenasai. Misu no entendía…

- Perdóname, sé que no querías, te forcé a hacerlo… todo por mi egoísmo, me gustas Arata-san, Gomenasai.

- ¿por eso lloraste? Pregunto Misu.

- ¿Oh? Claro… se sintió tan bien que luego fui consciente de lo que hice. La verdad es que esto esta mal…

- No debo forzarte a estar conmigo, siempre me has dejado claro que no te gusto, pero me niego a aceptarlo… cuando te conocí me prometí que lograría convertirme en alguien que tu amaras… pero… me doy cuenta que no lo lograré. Perdóname.

Misu volví a limpiar sus lágrimas y le abrazo. Es un tonto, pensó… como puede creer aquello que le digo, cuando ve mis reacciones cada vez que estamos juntos.

Apenas en ese momento se percataron que llovía, miraron la hora, ya eran las 6:00 PM, ¡cámbiate! Le dijo Misu, Takumi no demora en regresar, me avergonzaría que nos viera en esta situación.

Se vistieron rápidamente, Misu tendió su cama y Shingyuji recogió todo del piso, se apresuraron en salir.

- Sígueme! Le dijo Arata, Tenemos que hablar.

Arata estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, se había percatado de lo mucho que lo había herido con sus duras palabras, Shingyuji estaba sufriendo...

Dias después.

"Takumi esperaba por Gii en el invernadero, tenia que hablarle de la visita que tendría que hacer a la tumba de su hermano… en ese momento llega Shingyuji y le dice: "Paso lo peor, Arata-san se enteró!" Takumi cree que tiene que ver con lo sucedido dias atrás, es decir al momento en que Shingyuji se llevo la revista… pero este lo niega y explica lo que en realidad sucede… mas adelante Shingyuji dice que lo de la revista ya lo habían solucionado… "

¿lo solucionaron? me pregunto como. pensó un inocente takumi.

Muchas gracias por leerlo.

Si les gusto no olviden dejar un comentario... si no les gustó... tambien.

me encantaría saber que opinan, despues de todo es mi primer fic yaoi.


End file.
